Before let you go
by charmingloki
Summary: Ini kisah tentang Hyunseong dan Jeongmin boyfriend. Ahhhhh, gak tau ah. Gak bisa bikin summary...


Seorang namja tengah berjalan di atas tumpukan salju. Jejaknya tertinggal seiring langkahnya. Namja itu terhenti ketika melihat seorang namja yang tengah berjongkok di depan toko yang sudah tutup dengan kepala menunduk. Entah apa yang dipikiran namja yang sedang jongkok itu di tengah hujan salju seperti ini, pikir namja itu.

Entah kenapa namja ini mau saja melepas syalnya untuk di kaitkan kepada namja yang tengah jongkok itu. Tak peduli derasnya salju yang turun, seolah rasa dingin yang merayap tubuhnya hilang karena kasihan pada namja yang memakai baju tipis ini.

Namja yang sedang jongkok itu menengadahkan wajahnya, membuat namja yang sedang mengaitkan syalnya ini tersentak. Betapa cantiknya namja ini, pikir namja yang langsung terdiam.

"Mian, aku hanya berfikir kalau aku tak bisa membiarkanmu kedinginan." Katanya sambil meneruskan mengaitkan syalnya. Ketika dia selesai, dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan namja ini sendirian. Lalu namja yang tengah jongkok ini kemudian menarik ujung belakang bajunya sehingga dia menghentikan langkah lalu menoleh ke namja itu.

Tiba-tiba saja namja cantik itu berdiri. Baru disadari olehnya kalau namja ini tidak memakai sepatu. Apa dia tidak merasakan kedinginan menginjak tumpukan salju ini? Akhirnya namja itu melepas sepatunya untuk diberikan kepada namja cantik itu. Namja cantik itu hanya menatapnya saja.

"Pakailah. Aku hanya tidak ingin kaki mulusmu itu terggores dan beku oleh serpihan es."

Namja cantik itu akhirnya memakainya. Setidaknya aku masih memakai kaus kaki, walaupun aku tidak yakin kalau kaus kakiku akan tetap kering dan hangat selama perjalanan menuju rumah, itu yang dipikirkan namja.

"Boleh aku ikut denganmu Hyun seong-ah?"

Namja yang bernama Hyunseong itu kaget, darimana namja cantik ini tahu namanya.

"Mian, aku tak bisa membawamu pulang. Annyeong.."

Namja bernama Hyunseong langsung melenggang pergi begitu saja. Dia tidak mau menampung siapapun di apartemennya. Namun namja cantik itu mengikutinya. Sekalipun Hyunseong melangkah semakin cepat, namja cantik itu malah makin mempercepat langkahnya.

Hyunseong langsung masuk ke apartemennya dan menutup pintunya. Dia mengintip dari balik jendela, kalau-kalau namja cantik itu tidak mau pergi darinya. Tapi dilihat dari celah, sepertinya namja cantik itu tak berhasil mengikutinya. Hyunseong menghembuskan nafas lega.

**(Hyunseong POV)**

Ku buka mataku. Aku bangun dan masih duduk di ranjangku. Apa kejadian itu hanya mimpi? Aku bertemu dengan namja cantik dan dia terus mengikuti sampai rumah. Hyunseong menggelengkan kepalanya. Ya pasti itu hanya mimpi.

Aku hendak beranjak untuk ke kamar mandi saat tanganku menyentuh sesuatu diatas ranjang. Tapi yang jelas, yang ku sentuh bukan bantal. Aku terhenyak ketika aku menoleh, mendapati namja cantik itu tengah tidur di ranjangku, di sampingku. Berarti kemarin malam…

"Pagi.." Namja cantik itu bangun dan menguap. Dia tersenyum padaku. Aku mengucek-ngucek mataku, takut-takut kalau aku salah melihatnya. Ternyata ini bukan mimpi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke rumahku?" kataku sedikit mundur.

"Itu sangat mudah ku lakukan." katanya sambil tersenyum.

Hyunseong berjalan mendahuluinya. Kenapa namja bernama Jeongmin mengikutiku ke sekolah.

"Hyunseong-ah, tunggu sebentar."

Jeongmin berlari kecil menyusulku.

"Ku bilang tunggu."

Jeongmin yang sudah tepat berada di belakangku, membuatku geram.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Karena sendirian di rumah itu membosankan."

"Yaa… Apa yang teman-temanku katakan kalau aku memawa orang asing ke sekolah?"

"Kau tenang saja."

"Tenang bagaimana?"

Beberapa murid yang lewat melihat kearahku.

"Lebih baik kau berhenti bicara kalau kau tidak mau dianggap gila."

"Dianggap gila?"

Aku melihat sekeliling. Beberapa anak berbisik ke temannya melihatku dengan tatapan aneh. Aku masih tidak mengerti. Apa salah kalau rasa kesal itu diluapkan?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku." tiba-tiba saja tubuh Jeongmin melayang, "Hanya kau saja yang melihatku."

"Mwo?"

Aku melihat Jeongmin tidak menapak tanah sama sekali. Jeongmin tersenyum kearahku, sedangkan aku hanya terpaku, diam tak bergeming.

"K-kau… Bu-kan manusia?"

Jeongmin tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Kepalaku serasa berputar saat tahu itu. Tuhan, ku mohon, bahwa aku sedang bermimpi.

"Hyunseong… Yaa Hyunseong…"

Perlahan ku buka mataku saat ada seseorang yang memanggil namaku. Aku bangun dengan kaget dan reflek langsung mengambil posisi duduk. Aku menyadari kalau diriku sedang berada di ruang UKS.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Donghyun. Dia terlihat sedikit khawatir. Wajar kan karena kami bersahabat baik.

"Heum. Aku tidak apa-apa. Apa aku tertidur lagi di ruang UKS?" tanyaku padanya.

"Ck, kau ada-ada saja. Tiba-tiba saja kau pingsan di depan gerbang sekolah."

"Jadi aku bukannya ketiduran disini?"

Donghyun menggeleng, "Yaa, kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan, sebaiknya kau tidak usah masuk saja. Lagipula kau baru sembuh kan?"

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Sungguh." kataku mencoba tersenyum walaupun aku masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi padaku. Donghyun merengut. Pasti yang tadi itu hanya mimpi buruk.

"Hyaaaa…. Kenapa kau ada disini?" kataku saat aku melihat namja bernama Jeongmin. Aku mengusap mataku berkali-kali dan dia masih berada disana. Dia duduk manis di atas meja sambil melambaikan tangan kearahku.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Donghyun yang melihat kemana arah pandanganku. Tapi Donghyun tak melihat apapun.

"Yaa, kau kenapa? Jangan menakutiku seperti ini?" katanya lagi setelah aku berteriak histeris.

"Ani."

Aku mengambil selimut dan menutupi tubuhku.

"Aku ingin beristirahat."

Donghyun menatapku aneh.

"Baiklah. Aku akan kembali ke kelas. Aku akan minta surat ijin pada Saem nanti agar kau boleh cepat hari ini. Kau tidak apa-apa sendirian.?"

"Heum. Gomawo." kataku sambil memejamkan mata.

"Cepat sembuh nee.."

Setelah Donghyun pergi, aku mencoba memejamkan mataku. Aku tidur dengan memungguinya. Itu pasti mimpi.

"Kenapa kau tidur?" kata Jeongmin sambil menoel punggungku.

"Mimpi. Hanya mimpi." kataku yang tidak mau membuka mata.

"Hahahahaha… Kau lucu sekali."

Aku berbalik dan menyikap selimutku, "Amitaba. Amitaba. Pergilah kau setan."

"Hahahaha…."

Ketawa Jeongmin makin menjadi-jadi.

"Berhenti tertawa."

"Hahahaha…"

"Yaa…."

"Oh, baiklah. Aku akan berhenti." katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah kalau kau hantu?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Aku tak bisa membantumu. Aku tak punya kekuatan supranatural atau semacamnya. Lebih baik kau pergi dariku karena aku tak mau terlibat."

"Tapi kau terlanjur melihatku."

"Itu kebetulan. Anggap saja aku tak pernah melihatmu dan enyalah kau dariku."

"Itu tidak bisa."

"Wae?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kalau begitu selamat tinggal." kataku mencoba tidur lagi.

"Yaa… Kenapa aku tidur lagi?"

Aku bangun dari tidurku dan duduk dengan tampang kesal, "Lalu aku harus apa? Kau saja tidak tahu apalagi aku."

"Heum sebenarnya, aku juga tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja, aku sudah ada di dekatmu."

"Yaa… Kau pikir aku percaya."

"Mungkin aku roh yang melayang-layang. Yah, semacam itu."

Aku menatapnya takut.

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kau mau pinjam tubuhku dan merasukiku kan? Andwae, pergi kau jauh-jauh dariku."

"Eh? Hahahahahaha…." Jeongmin malah tertawa keras.

"Yaa…"

"Sebentar… Sebentar… Hahahahaha…" Setelah Jeongmin puas tertawa, dia melanjutkan lagi, "Kau lucu. Aku tidak punya kekuatan untuk merasuki orang. Aku ini hanya gentayangan tapi tak bisa membuat orang kesurupan. Hahahahaha…"

"Yaa… Berhenti tertawa. Geumanne!"

"Berhentilah mengikutiku."

"Kalau kau terus bicara, nanti kau akan dianggap gila oleh orang." kata Jeongmin tersenyum. Aku masih kesal karena seharian dia menertawaiku. Sudah 4 hari ini dia terus mengikutiku. Melihatnya melayang di sebelahku, juga membuatku risih.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya lagi.

Aku tak menjawab. Aku memasuki ruang latihan memanah. Ku lihat Minwoo sedang memanah sendirian dan terlihat sedang kesulitan.

"Mau ke bantu?"

"Tidak usah."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Minwoo tersenyum kearahku. Aku mengambil busur dan panah yang ada di pojok ruangan. "Kau sudah sembuh hyung?"

Aku mengangguk kecil.

"Syukurlah." katanya tersenyum, "Ku dengar dari Donghyun hyung, tadi pagi kau pingsan."

"Dasar ember." gerutuku.

"Hyung, lebih baik kau ke dokter. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu."

"Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa Minwoo-ya."

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Buktinya kau tadi pingsan hyung."

"Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Lihat." kataku sambil tersenyum. Tapi dia masih menunjukkan wajah sedih.

"Wae?"

"Aku jadi ingat waktu aku mendengar hyung sempat tak sadarkan diri beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Hey."

"Hyung tahu bagaimana khawatirnya aku."

Aku mengelus rambut halusnya, "Itu sudah beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa dan aku sudah sembuh total. Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi nee…"

"Hyung, aku merasa bersalah pada Hyunseong hyung. Gara-gara aku…" Tanya Minwoo pada Donghyun.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Ini juga sebagian salahku."

"Bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar melupakannya?"

"Entahlah. Tapi kalau kita memberitahunya, bukankah itu akan memperparah keadannya. Kau tahu sendiri apa yang di bilang oleh dokter itu kan?"

Minwoo sedikit berfikir.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita diam saja, biar waktu yang menyembuhkan lukanya."

"Sepi." gumam Hyunseong. Hyunseong melihat sekeliling kamar, tapi tak menemukan Jeongmin yang melayang atau mengajaknya bicara. Sudah 2 hari ini dia tidak melihatnya atau lebih tepatnya dia telah mengabaikannya.

"Jeongmin. Jeongmin."

Jeongmin tidak muncul.

"Mana mungkin dia muncul. Dia kan bukan peliharaan."

Hyunseong merasa kesepian. Dia yang sedang tidur-tiduran mengubah posisinya dan menghadap kanan.

"Kau memanggilku?" kata Jeongmin sambil melayang dan bertopang dagu di tepi ranjang.

"Yaa… Kau mengagetkanku." kata Hyungseong terlonjak dan reflek bangun. Hyunseong memegang dadanya yang berdetak keras.

"Kau seperti hantu saja."

"Aku kan memang hantu."

Hyunseong menatap Jeongmin, sedang Jeongmin menatap Hyunseong dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Lalu pandangan Hyunseong berubah.

"Kau mau menemaniku jalan-jalan?"

"Gomawo Ahjumma."

Hyunseong menerima dua buah es krim. Lalu dia menuju taman, dan duduk di dalah satu ayunannya.

"Buatmu."

"Buatku?" Tanya Jeongmin.

"Aku tak mungkin menyuruh hantu untuk membeli es krim sendiri."

Jeongmin terkekeh lalu dia menerima es krimnya. Hyunseong sudah menyantap es krimnya. Mereka saling diam, menambah suasana yang memang sudah sepi di taman ini. Taman ini jarang sekali di kunjungi orang dan Hyunseong selalu pergi ke taman ini kalau sedang ingin menyendiri.

"Aku—" Hyunseong mulai bicara sambil menunduk.

"Merasa kesepian kan?" kata Jeongmin masih menyantap es krim.

"Kau tahu?"

"Heum. Aku kan selalu mengikutimu."

"Rasanya begitu sakit." kata Hyunseong sambil memegang dadanya.

"Memang. Begitu sesak dan menyakitkan." kata Jeongmin dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Hyunseong menoleh ke Jeongmin.

"Bagaimana rasanya jadi hantu?" Tanya Hyunseong lagi.

"Hampa. Tidak enak."

"Benarkah? Ku pikir justru enak, kau jadi tidak perlu memikirkan pelajaran atau tugas-tugasnya."

"Tapi kesepian. Tak ada yang mengajakku bicara. Tak ada yang bisa merasakan keberadaanku."

"Begitu. Tak ada bedanya denganku. Aku juga merasa kesepian. Semenjak orangtuaku bercerai, aku memilih hidup sendiri ketimbang ikut salah satu dari mereka. Tak ada yang bisa ku ceritakan kalau aku ingin berkeluh kesah."

"Tapi setidaknya kau punya teman dan bisa mengajaknya bicara."

Hyunseong merasa tidak enak pada Jeongmin, "Eh mian."

"Gwaechana."

"Yaa… Dia manis kan? Bukankah dia anak kelas sebelah?" kata Donghyun sambil menunjuk salah satu orang di kereta.

Hyunseong menyipitkan matanya, "Biasa saja. Lebih manis dongsaengku Minwoo."

"Dongsaengmu?"

Hyunseong menoleh ke Donghyun, "Wae? Dia sudah ku anggap dongseng sendiri. Jadi kalau kau mau pacaran dengannya, kau harus memanggilku kakak ipar."

"Pemaksaan."

Lalu keduanya hening. Tiba-tiba saja namja yang tadi berdiri dekat pintu mendekati Hyunseong dan Donghyun.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Sontak Hyunseong yang sedang ngobrol dengan Donghyun langsung kaget.

"Mwo?"

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Heh?"

Tiba-tiba bayangan berganti putih.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Itu bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan? Minwoo ku anggap adik sendiri. Sungguh."

"Lepaskan aku."

Namja cantik itu menangis, "Seharusnya aku tahu kalau kau tak pernah mencintaiku."

"Cukup. Jangan bohongi aku lagi Hyunseong-ssi."

Namja itu pergi. Ketika akan menyebrang jalan, tanpa melihat dari arah kanannya, tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil melaju kencang.

"Andwae. Awas!"

Hyunseong terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Mimpi itu lagi." Hyunseong terlihat frustasi. Dia sama sekali tidak mengingat wajah namja itu.

"Mimpi apa?" Tanya Jeongmin.

"Aniya. Bukan apa-apa."

Hyunseong tiba-tiba saja diam.

"Aku mau ke kamarmandi."

"Baiklah."

Jeongmin hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

'Seharusnya kau melepaskan aku.'

""Eh?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau sakit?" kata Jeongmin yang melihat sekeliling tempat ini.

"Hey, aku hanya mau memeriksakan kepalaku."

"Oh begitu."

Hyunseong memasuki senuah ruangan, "Annyeonghaseyo."

"Oh kau, duduk. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Sangat baik."

Dokter memeriksakan keadaan Hyunseong.

"Minggu depan kau harus datang lagi padaku."

"Wae?"

"Aku harus melihat perkembanganmu."

Hyunseong menghela nafas, "Baiklah, minggu depan aku harus kembali lagi."

Hyunseong keluar dari ruangan itu. Setelah di luar, Hyunseong menoleh Jeongmin.

"Bisakah kau menjadi manusia untuk sehari saja?"

"Eh?"

"Kita kencan yuk!"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengajak kami berdua kesini."

Hyunseong menunjukkan 4 tiket, "Aku ingin mengajak kalian ke taman bermain."

Donghyun dan Minwoo saling pandang bingung.

"Yaa… Kenapa kalian diam?" Hyunseong melihat tiketnya, "Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku punya 4 tiket, kan? Aku ingin mengajak kalian double date."

Donghyun dan Minwoo masih saling bertatapan bingung dengan tingkah Hyunseong. Tingkah Hyunseong yang seperti ini membuat mereka takut.

"Yaa… Kenapa kalian malah menatapku seperti ini?" kata Hyunseong mencoba mencairkan suasana, namun, sepertinya gagal.

"Mian. Aku terlambat." kata Jeongmin sedikit berlari. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Kau…" Tanpa sadar Donghyun dan Minwoo menunjuk Jeongmin. Hyunseong menatap Donghyun dan Minwoo bergantian.

"Tidak apa-apa." kata Donghyun salah tingkah.

"Let's go, kita bersenang-senang."

Hyunseong merangkul Jeongmin.

Mereka berempat menaiki beberapa wahana. Tanpa disadari pula, Hyunseong merasa nyaman bersama Jeongmin. Tertawa, bercanda, dan mengobrol dengan Jeongmin.

"Ini mimpi kan?" kata Donghyun.

Bugh. Minwoo meninju wajah Donghyun.

"Awww.."

"Sakit hyung?"

"Appo." kata Donghyun manja.

"Mian hyung. Aku tak percaya kalau itu Jeongmin hyung."

"Aku juga tidak."

"Aku lapar, kita makan." ajak Jeongmin. Jeongmin memang anak yang gampang akrab, jadi mereka tidak merasa canggung sama sekali.

"Bagaimana kalau makan yang itu?" kata Jeongmin menunjuk salah satu menu couple.

"Aniya, bagaimana kalau yang itu saja? Yang itu pasti lebih kenyang." katanya menunjuk menu super deluxe.

"Andwae yang itu saja." kata Jeongmin memilih yang itu.

"Tapi yang itu pasti masih lapar."

Donghyun dan Minwoo hanya tersenyum melihat Jeongmin dan Hyunseong yang berdebat soal makanan. Yah, setidaknya senyum Hyunseong sudah kembali.

"Kita suit bagaimana? Yang kalah harus mengikuti yang menang." kata Hyunseong menyudahi.

"Baik. Batu, gunting, kertas."

Hyunseong menunjukkan kertas dan Jeongmin batu.

"Kau kalah." kata Hyunseong terseyum. Jeongmin hanya mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Noona, lunch couplenya satu."

Jeongmin menoleh ke Hyunseong.

"Aku tidak mau kau terus cemberut sepanjang hari." Jeongmin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Mereka makan dengan berhadap-hadapan. Sesekali Hyunseong mengelap sudut bibir Jeongmin yang belepotan. Waktu sudah menunjukkan waktu pukul 21.03 KST dan ini berarti waktu Jeongmin semakin dekat.

"Kalian tidak pulang?" Tanya Donghyun pada Jeongmin dan Hyunseong.

"Ani. Kalian pulang duluan saja. Hush… Hush…" kata Hyunseong mengusir.

"Ck, dasar. Baiklah kami pulang duluan."

"Hati-hati. Jaga dongsaengku baik-baik." katanya sambil menunjuk Minwoo.

"Arasso."

Setelah Donghyun dan Minwoo pergi, Hyunseong kembali menoleh pada Jeongmin.

"Kita akan naik wahana yang terakhir. Sekarang aku serahkan padamu, kau mau naik apapun, akan ku temani."

Jeongmin melihat sekeliling taman bermain dan menunjuk salah satunya. Pandangan Hyunseong langsung teralih kearah yang ditunjukan Jeongmin.

"Kau mau naik roller coster? Bukankah hari ini kita sudah menaikinya 4 kali."

"Bukan yang itu, tapi sebelahnya." kata Jeongmin memberi penjelasan. Hyunseong melihat sebelahnya.

"Kau mau naik bianglala?"

"Heum."

"Kalau begitu, kajja."

Hyunseong menggandeng tangan Jeongmin. Hyunseong merasakan detak jantungnya tak karuan saat tangannya menyentuh tangan Jeongmin. Dia mulai merasakan tubuhnya sedikit memanas karena bersentuhan dengan tangan Jeongmin.

Tak perlu waktu yang lama untuk mereka mengantri, karena jumlah pengunjungnya sudah semakin sedikit, tepat jam 10 nanti, taman bermain akan tutup.

Salju turun begitu mereka naik.

"Yeppoh." tanpa sadar Hyunseong mengucapkan itu saat dia menatap Jeongmin yang sedang asik dengan dunianya sendiri sambil tersenyum melihat salju yang turun.

"Eh?" Jeongmin tersadar kalau tadi Hyunseong menyebut yeppoh.

"Saljunya sangat cantik." kata Hyunseong mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jeongmin hanya manggut-manggut setuju sambil memandang lagi keluar jendela.

"Kau benar."

"Apa ada yang aneh diwajahku?" Tanya Jeongmin yang merasa ditatap terus oleh Hyunseong.

"Ani, eum…"

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo kita pulang, kajja."

Sepanjang jalan, Hyunseong menggandeng tangan Jeongmin. Tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah mobil slip dan kecelakaan beruntun terjadi di depannya.

"Arrgghh.."

Kepala Hyunseong tiba-tiba saja merasa sakit. Sebuah slide memori terlintas di kepalanya.

"_Aku menyukaimu."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Namaku Jeongmin." katanya tersenyum manis._

Tiba-tiba slide itu berubah lagi.

_Dap.. Dap.. Dap.._

"_Hyunseong hyung." Minwoo menangis sambil memeluk Hyunseong._

"_Kau berantem lagi dengan Donghyun kah?"_

_Minwoo mengangguk, "Dalam hubungan, berantem itu biasa."_

"_Tapi dia tak mau mengalah padaku."_

_Hyunseong mengecup kening Minwoo, "Cup. Cup."_

_Brukkk._

_Tiba-tiba terdengar suara barang terjatuh. Hyunseong menoleh kearah sumber suara. Minwoo juga melepaskan pelukannya._

"_Jeongmin."_

_Jeongmin tiba-tiba saja menangis dan itu membuat Hyunseong bingung._

"_Kenapa kau menangis?"_

_Bukannya menjawab, Jeongmin malah meninggalkan tempat itu. Hyunseong mengejar Jeongmin._

"_Jeongmin." panggil Hyunseong tapi Jeongmin tak mau berhenti berlari. Hyunseong mengejarnya sampai keluar gerbang sekolah._

"_Tunggu." Hyunseong menggenggam tangan Jeongmin._

"_Lepaskan aku."_

"_Kau mau kemana?"_

"_Bukan urusanmu."_

"_Itu bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan? Minwoo ku anggap adik sendiri. Sungguh."_

"_Lepaskan aku." Namja cantik itu menangis, "Kau mencium dan memeluknya. Sekeras apapun aku mengejar cintamu, kau tak pernah mencintaiku."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Aku akan menjauhimu Hyunseong-ssi."_

"_Dia hanya ku anggap adik. Sungguh."_

"_Cukup. Jangan bohongi aku lagi Hyunseong-ssi. Kau sudah cukup menyakitiku. Kalau kau memang menganggapnya adik, katakan kalau kau mencintaiku."_

_Hyunseong diam. _

"_Seharusnya aku tahu kalau kau tak pernah mencintaiku dan hanya aku yang mencintaimu."_

_Jeongmin pergi. Ketika akan menyebrang jalan, tanpa melihat dari arah kanannya, tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil melaju kencang._

"_Andwae. Awas!"_

Semuanya kembali. Ingatan Hyunseong yang selama ini hilang serta mimpi yang selalu hadir di mimpinya tentang seorang namja, kembali.

"Huks. Jeongmin. Kalau saja aku bilang mencintaimu, mungkin tidak akan pernah ada kejadian itu."

Dia menoleh kesebelahnya.

"Jeongmin."

Dia tak menemukan Jeongmin. Dia berlari seperti orang gila. Mencari seperti orang gila. Di rumah, di sekolah, di tempat-tempat yang sering di kunjungi oleh Jeongmin dan dirinya, tapi tak menemukan Jeongmin.

"Percuma kau mencarinya. Kau tak akan menemukannya." kata seorang berambut blonde dan seorang berambut hitam. Mereka berwajah sama.

"Apa maksud kalian?"

"Dia sudah menyerah. Dia sudah menyerahkan jiwanya pada kami."

"Mwo?"

"Dia bilang dia ingin bersamamu sampai saatnya tiba. Tapi kau tak kunjung menyadarinya. Dia begitu mencintaimu."

"Dimana dia?"

"Kami belum selesai bercerita. Sudah tak ada harapan. Sekalipun kau bertemu dengannya, apa yang bisa kau lakukan?"

"Dimana dia?"

"Untuk apa kau mencarinya? Tepat jam 22.00 nanti Jeongmin akan pergi. Waktunya 20 menit lagi sampai saatnya tiba dan setelah itu dia akan benar-benar pergi. Seharusnya kau tahu saat kalian pertama kali bertemu, tentunya saat dia sudah menjadi hantu."

Hyunseong segera berlari meninggalkan kedua makhluk ini.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu hyung."

"Aku begitu kesal."

"Kau yakin hyung, dengan kita melakukan ini, kita akan berhasil. Maksudku, Hyunseong akan mencium dan mengatakan perasaannya pada Jeongmin."

"Itu harus. Awas saja kalau tidak. Kalau mereka tidak bersama, kita berdua tak mungkin lahir kan?"

Hyunseong sampai di depan sebuah toko. Salju juga turun sangat lebat,seperti pertama kali bertemu. Hyunseong melihat punggung seseorang di depannya.

"Jeongmin."

Orang itu menoleh.

"Jangan pergi." Hyunseong memeluk Jeongmin.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini—"

Chu~

Hyunseong mencium lembut bibir Jeongmin.

"Aku mencintaimu. Ku mohon jangan meninggalkan aku."

Jeongmin menatap sendu wajah Hyunseong, "Katakan sekali lagi."

"Aku mencintaimu. Ku mohon tetaplah disisiku."

Tubuh Jeongmin berpendar.

Teng… Teng… Teng…

Jam menunjukkan pukul 22.00.

"Andwae. Kau tidak boleh pergi."

"Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi."

"Jeongmin. Kajima. Kajima."

Tubuh Jeongmin makin transparan dan menghilang bersama butiran kristal es yang turun.

"Jeongmin. Kajima. huks."

Bruugghh…

Tubuh Hyunseong tersungkur di atas tumpukan salju.

"Kau sudah sadar. Untung saja ummamu menelponku karena kau tidak kunjung pulang ke appartemenmu."

"Umma? Menelpon?"

"Biarpun kau tinggal sendiri, dia selalu memperhatikanmu. Kau itu, bisa-bisanya pingsan di atas tumpukan salju. Untung kau tidak mati membeku disana."

"Mian."

"Aku mau keluar sebentar, mengambil beberapa pakainmu. Kau jangan kemana-mana."

"Nee."

Setelah Donghyun pergi, Hyunseong membalik tubuhnya, membelakangi pintu. Masih teringat jelas kejadian semalam, seperti mimpi.

Kriiettt…

Pintu kamar terbuka. Di pikirnya itu adalah Donghyun yang ketinggalan sesuatu. Hyunseong menoleh, "Apa ada yang ketinggalan—, Jeongmin."

Namja itu tersenyum. Kepalanya dan tangannya di perban.

"Annyeong."

Hyunseong bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari kearah Jeongmin, lalu memeluknya erat.

"Benarkah ini kau?"

"Yang jelas ini Jeongmin asli dan bukan hantu." kata Jeongmin sambil bercanda. Kemudian Hyunseong mencium lembut bibir Jeongmin. Bibir mereka bertautan cukup lama sampai akhirnya mereka melepaskannya karena kehabisan nafas. Lalu Hyunseong menyurukkan kepalanya di leher Jeongmin.

"Dasar anak nakal." kata Ibu Hyunseong yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar bersama Donghyun dan Minwoo, dan dibalas kekehan dari Donghyun dan Minwoo. Sedangkan Hyunseong dan Jeongmin, tak menyadari kehadiran ketiga orang tersebut.

Fin


End file.
